Helping Jason See
by McCarly
Summary: Carly has alot to do. She has to help Lulu deal. Help Jason with his love life. Help she boys, family and still somehow manage not to lose sight. But in doing all this she makes Jason see what he has forgotten...that he still loves her, but dose Carly lov
1. Chapter 1

After the 8-1-06 Showing. I own none of the people on GH. Every thing is the same but Jonny, Frankie and Max are all on the show.

Carly walked into her house. This had been one hell of a day. Lucky was losing it. Jason was in his own way doing the same. Sonny had lost it, but was working of getting it back. Carly got a beer and sat on her couch as she went over her conversation with Jason in her head.

_Carly: Ok, but with what Sonny's going through -- what if he can never run the business again?_

Jason: Then I'll stay in charge.

Carly: For the rest of your life? No family? No love? No Sam?

Jason: I already don't have Sam.

Carly: Jason, you miss her, and you deserve to have her in your life, and you're not helping anyone by pushing Sam away. 

_  
Jason: I do not want to talk about Sam, ok?_

Carly: Well, you don't have to, because I can look at your face and see what's going on. You know, everyone looks at you, and they see this unreadable block of cement, but I can look in your eyes, Jason, and I see that you're in pain. You're my best friend and I love you, and you were happy with Sam.

Jason: This is -- stop talking about her!

Carly: I'm not going to stop talking about her! Because you're not going to be happy until you and Sam are back together, and I'm going to help you with that, ok? Yes. You need to be proactive. You cat sit back and wait for things to happen, Jason, you got to make them happen. You do it in business, you can do it in the rest of your life. 

Jason: One thing has nothing to do with the other.

Carly: You broke up with Sam because your business makes both of you a target.

Jason: And that hasn't changed, has it?

Carly: Jason, it can. You can have your cake and eat it, too, if you change the way you do business -- that's where I come in. I know how your business works, and I can help you.

Jason: Ok, ok, stop right there. You will never be involved in my work.

Carly: I am a great businesswoman, ok? I am doing a great job with the Metro Court since Jax left.

Jason: Fine.

Carly: I just bought another hotel in Albany.

Jason: That's great. Good. Then you'll be too busy to worry about my business.

Carly: I am never too busy for you. Look at how I handled everything with the garbage strike.

Jason: Nobody wanted a garbage strike, Carly. 

Carly: Hey, look, when I went to those meetings as Sonny's widow, I was fantastic.

Jason: You almost got yourself killed.

Carly: Would you stop making everything sound so bad. 

Jason: Look, I'm not going to risk -- I'm not going to risk your life any more than I'm going to risk Sam's, so get over it. 

_  
Carly: You know, you seem so normal most of the time, I forget in some ways that you're just a child._

Jason: No, I'm not, Carly.

Carly: You are when it comes to fear. You're never afraid for yourself. But when it comes to someone you care about, the second you get scared you shut down, and that's exactly what you did with Sam. You got a real taste of what fear does to you. And you couldn't control it and you couldn't minimize it and you couldn't turn it around and get revenge on it. I know you, Jason, you froze and you hated it. And you never want to feel that again, so you decided the only solution was to let Sam go.

Jason: No matter what anyone says, Sam is safer away from me.

Carly: But you still love her. You love her, and isn't that what we're mostly afraid of losing? You're never going to stop worrying about her, just like she's never going to stop opening the paper every morning being terrified that she's going to see your face under some tragic headline. But, Jason, if you guys are together, at least you have that love. Think about it.

Bernie: Jason. Sorry to interrupt. I just -- I got something that needs your immediate attention.

Carly: You have the world's worst timing. 

_  
Carly: Jason and I are in the middle of a very important, personal conversation._

Jason: Bernie, it's fine. Carly was just starting to repeat herself.

Carly: Don't forget to call Sam. 

Bernie: I'm sorry.

Jason: It's ok.

Carly had known she shouldn't listen to their conversation but she also know she had to. Jason needed love even if he didn't know it. And she needed to give it to him. It wasn't going to matter if he hated her for it, as long as he is happy and in love. She knew about the meeting on Friday, but something wasn't right. She could just feel it…in her bones. She needed… at that moment Lulu came rushing into Carly's place.

Lulu: I need your help.

Carly: Ah, okay. What's going on? Are you in trouble?

Lulu: Yea, but not what you thinking. Dillon found out the truth…

Carly: oh, hun…

Lulu: …And he hates me. And I haven't been feeling well and so I thought... I don't know what I thought but I took and test and I am and I don't know what to do. What do I do, Carly? I just…

Carly: okay, just breathe. Okay? What test Lulu?

Lulu: I think I am pregnant.

Carly: oh, Lulu. Have you been to a Doctor?

Lulu: I just took the test. Carly I don't know what to do. I feel like I can't breathe. I can't even believe…

Carly: It will be okay Lu. I don't know how but it will be. Will get you a doctor and…

Lulu: I can't go to Gh. Liz works there I don't want anyone to know. I…

Carly: okay, clam down. We will go to Mercy, okay? No one will know until you want them to. What else do you need?

Lulu: I can't stay at the Q's and Lucky and Liz and having their own problems and nick…

Carly: you can stay here. What else?

Lulu: I need a job?

Carly: Done. Anything else?

Lulu: Why are you doing this? You have your own life. Why are you helping me?

Carly: Because you asked and your family. Lulu, if you are having a kid…it wont be easy and you will have to make choices, But if you want me here I will be.

Lulu: But why?

Carly: because I look at you …and I …I see myself. A long time ago I needed help and someone who shouldn't have helped me did and it was the best thing that could have happened to me. And now you need help so…

Lulu: I don't know what to say, but thank you.

Carly: you're welcome. The guest room is the second door on the left. If you need anything… well, you know.

Lulu: thanks. I…I feel like I ran all the way here. And now I can breathe

Carly: I know the feeling. Get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning.

Lulu: K. Thanks again.

Carly: it's okay Lu. Go get some sleep.

Carly watched Lulu walk up the stairs. Things were going to have to change and there was a lot to do. Carly walked over to the phone.

Carly: Hello? Yes, this is Carly Corinthos. Yes. I need the PH on the 18 floor to be set up. Yes that one. I will be moving in tomorrow. Yes, I know its short nocit. I also know you could do it. Yes. Thanks.

Okay one down and now…she picked up the phone again.

Carly: hello, Operator. I need a number for Gia Cambell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CH 2**_

Carly: Hi, Gia it's Carly. Carly Corinthos? Yes, how are you? That's good. I was wondering how Law school is going. NO, really! I am. So you're done already. Gia how would you like to move back to PC. I need a Lawyer. I will pay you will and I …really? Okay how about to days? Hahaha, Yes. So you'll come? Good. See you than. Yea, I can't wait either.

Carly hung up the phone. Gia would be here in two days time, Friday would come in four days. She had four days to get everything set up. Carly took a sip of her beer and laid on the couch the next couple days would be crazy.

NEXT Morning.

Carly was shaken away by nothing but a beautiful little Morgan.

Carly: Hey baby.

Morgan: Hey mama, what you doing?

Carly: Well, Mama was sleeping. Where is your brother?

Michael: Right here. Morgan, I told you to leave Mom alone.

Carly: it's okay. Hey guys come here I have something I want to talk to you about.

Michael: what's up mom?

Morgan: Yea, up mom?

Carly: hmm, I was wondering how you would feel about moving to one of the PH's at the Metro?

Michael: Why?

Carly: Well, it would be easier for me to do business if I lived there and I could be around more often. And you guys would still have your Dad's big back yard to play in…What do you think?

Morgan: Could I bring my toys?

Carly: Of course Baby.

Morgan: Okay.

Carly: Michael?

Michael: Well, it would be cool having room service.

Carly: Is that a yes?

Michael: Sure. Why not?

Carly: I love you two you know that.

Michael: Of course.

Morgan: Of course, yous silly mama.

Carly: yea, one more thing. How would you feel if you cousin Lulu came and lived with us.

Michael: I don't care. It would be cool to have someone to play with.

Morgan: You play with me!

Michael: Of course Squirt. But she is older.

Morgan: I don't want her to come.

Lulu: But if I did I could read to you. And play with you when Michael can't.

Carly smiled as Lulu came into the conversation.

Morgan: You play wit me?

Lulu: Of course.

Morgan: okay, you cans live wit us.

Lulu: Oh, well thank you very much. How about you two go into the kitchen and I will fix you breakfast?

Both boys said yes and ran into the kitchen. Lulu looked at Carly

Lulu: Thanks so much.

Carly: Don't thank me yet. You might not want to move in with me.

Lulu: Why?

Carly: You know what Sonny and Jason do. And I am sure you know the risks?

Lulu: Yes.

Carly: Well, I am about to be in the same business and you have a new life to think about. Your choices … Lulu there is danger in this life and it's very hard.

Lulu: you forget who my dad is.

Carly: No, I don't. I just want you to think about all your choices and be sure what you choose.

Lulu: I am not scared. I want to live with you. You don't judge me or make me feel stupid. You don't yell at me. You listen. I could help you with the boys… I want to live with you if you want me to.

Carly: yes, I want. I think it will be nice having someone to talk to.

Lulu Smiled and walked into the kitchen to feed the boys. The rest of the day was a mad house of moving. By the end of the day they were moved into Ph 18 at the Metro. Tomorrow Lulu had the doctor's appointment and Gia would be moving into Carly's old place. Lulu was watching the boys as the slept. Carly had to talk to someone. She stood looking around the house that for a short time was her home. No, it wasn't home. Just one more place she had lived. Lorenzo came down the steps.

Lo: Well, this is a shock. To what do I own this pleasure?

Carly: I need you to look into some one for me.

Lo: Why not just ask Morgan or Corinthos, besides haven't you herd I am out of the business.

Carly: Lorenzo, I know you and I know the business. Please, you never acted as if I was dumb don't start now.

Lo: You're right. I am sorry. You still haven't answered my other question.

Carly: because you already know the answer.

Lo: You don't want them to know what you're doing.

Carly: No I don't. I need you to look into Jason's business Manger. There is something I don't trust about him…he is off somehow.

Lo: You could tell Morgan this.

Carly: I want proof. And I need you to also tell me about the meeting on Friday.

Lo: I can help with the Manger. I will do a back round and give you the information. But how do you know about the…You were listening to others conversations again I see.

Carly: you know me so well. Lorenzo I need to know. Please tell me.

Lo: I can't do that. I am sorry.

Carly: What is going on?

Lo: Carly…

Carly: I will find out, you know I will. You know, you once said something to me. You told me I was as smart as anyone you have ever known and that I could run my own life and business. I didn't believe you at the time but I do now.

Lo: I can't give you what you want. Not this time. I am sorry.

Carly: How is Sky?

Lo: She has ran away…with my son.

Carly: I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted… I am sorry.

Lo: Yes, well I will find her and get you your information.

Carly: Thanks Lorenzo. I …I have to get back.

Lo: be careful. What ever you're planning remember to look at it from all sides before you make a move that could hurt you or someone you love.

Carly: I will. I promise no one I love will be hurt. I won't let that happen.

Lo: I believe that. Good night Carly.

Carly: night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**Wednesday **

**9am**

Mercy Hospital

Lulu and Carly were waiting for the Doctor to call them in.

Lulu: Thanks for…you know coming with me, and letting me live with you, just thank you for everything. I just don't know what to say.

Carly: Don't worry. Everything will be okay. And you're welcome.

Lulu: is it…is it weird that I already want this baby and he or she might not even be real.

Carly: No, Lu. It's not weird.

Lulu: I am too young to have a kid Carly. I am a kid myself. I can't take care of myself, how am I supposed to take care of this life inside of me.

Carly: first let's find out what the doctors say. Than, we will go from there. What ever you want or need I will be here Lulu.

Lulu: My Dad is going to kill Dillon… and Dillon…

Carly: One step at a time Lulu.

Lulu: How are you so claim?

Carly: Because you need me to be.

Doc: Lulu Spencer?

Lulu: That's me.

Doc: Can you come with me?

Carly: It will be alright. I will be here when you get back.

Lulu: Promise?

Carly: Promise. Go on.

Lulu walked back with the doctor just as Carly's phone rang. Carly picked it up.

Carly: Hello? Lorenzo, hey. Yes, what! No can you fax the papers to the Metro for me. Yes, yes thank you. Yea, how did you hear I moved. Of course. Yea, everything is fine, I promise. The boys are good…can you hold on I have a beep. K, thanks. Hello? Hey when dose you plane get in? Already? No, that's good. I will have someone there to pick you up and take you to your new place. Okay…see you tonight. Yup, yup. Okay see you. Lorenzo? Hey, look I have to make some phone calls …thanks again. Bye.

Carly looks around the waiting room at the people, the life around her, she knows the changes she is making. She can feel them and she is scared. Sonny, Jason and Lorenzo were going to be Mad when they realized what she was doing. They all acted as if she could handle this life, but she could and she would. Jason desired to be loved, to have a life of his own. They wanted to protect her but right now she was going to protect her self…and lulu and the boys…her family. In a few minuets she would know if there was to be another Spencer in this world. God, Lulu was just a child. Carly toke a deep breath. It wasn't fair that she should have to go though this, but she wasn't going to be alone. She had Carly. Truth be told Carly was scared. Everything she looked at Lulu she saw her self felt her heart stop. But Lulu wasn't Carly and she wouldn't make the same mistakes that Carly had. Everything would be okay. They both just had to take one step at a time and look at all the angels first. Everything would be fine. Carly picked back up the phone.

Carly: Hey Max…yea. Look I need you to do me a favor. No, you won't get shot for it. Okay maybe but it will be…hello? Hello? Damn. Okay one more…Jonny hey! Look I need you to help me. I have a plan…hello? Johnny! Johnny? Son of…okay two down one to go. Frankie hey. Don't hang up okay? Frankie were friends right? And you like me right? I really need your help and I promise you won't get into any trouble. So what do you say? Frankie I really REALLY need you. You're the only one I trust to help me with this. You will? Good. Okay meet me at Metro at five tonig…Frankie I have to go, I'll see you there…five right. Bye.

Lulu came out of the office.

Carly: Lulu…

Lulu nodded and pulled Carly into a hug. Carly could feel her crying. Carly rapped her arms around Lulu and just let her cry. After a few moments lulu pulled back

Lulu: What now?

Carly: Do you know what you want to do?

Lulu: Keep it. I already love my child.

Carly: Okay. Well first we feed you and me. Because I am dieing here and than we go talk to Gia.

Lulu: Gia? As in Nicks ex?

Carly: as in our new Lawyer. She is going to get you emancipated so you don't have to stay at the Q's or anywhere else you don't want to. She is going to be helping me with business and anything you need. She is new but I know how smart she is too so it will work. Lulu…What are you going to do about Dillon?

Lulu: I don't know. He loves Georgie.

Carly: Yea, but he is the father.

Lulu: yea, but just for right now… I just want it to be us. Just me and my baby…and you. Just until I figure it all out… okay?

Carly: What ever you need.

Lulu: have I munched you rock?

Carly: No, but thanks. And you welcome, now come on I need food.

Lulu: Kay.

**11am at Kelly's**

Lulu and Carly sat at a table as Bobbie came up to them

Bob: hey guys. I didn't know you guys were hanging out together.

Carly: Were just eating lunch, you know.

Lulu: well, actually I was asking Carly if I could stay with her for a while. And she was nice enough to say yes.

Bob: okay, what's going on?

Lulu and Carly: Nothing

Bob: oh, god now I know something's wrong.

Carly: Nothing is wrong mama. Lulu just doesn't want to stay at the Q's. Who could blame her?

Bob: I thought you liked it there Lulu? Dillon is there.

Carly: But there not family. And lulu hasn't got to spend much time with the boys and…

Bob: Carly stop. I am not buying it. So what ever it is spell.

Lulu: It's nothing. I just…Me and Carly …were friends and I trust her and she is family. Dads ran out again and… I just don't want to be at the Q's. Please don't make this a big thing. Carly doesn't mind having me and I like Michael and Morgan.

Bob: I don't know what's going on but you obviously don't want me to. So I won't say anything but this…

Carly: and here we go.

Bob: Be careful. And if you need help…call me okay.

Lulu and Carly: okay.

Bob: have a good lunch you too.

Carly: God that was close.

Lulu: haha she crazy. But right. We are up to things.

Carly: true but than again we are Spencer's…hahaha.

They made their order and made their way to Carly's old house.

Lulu: did we forget something?

Carly: no, I gave to place to Gia. I knew she would like and she was going to need a place to live moving out here.

Lulu: When will she get here?

Gia: I already am.

Carly: Gia. Hey.

Gia: Hey, so who did you shot this time?

Carly and Gia started laughing as they gave each other a hug.

Gia: so I take it this is your place.

Carly: not anymore. It's yours.

Gia: it's too much Carly I couldn't.

Carly: yes, you can. And You will. Besides I don't really want anyone else living here.

Gia: okay you win.

Carly: don't I always.

Gia: I am going with the 5th. So on to business.

Carly: right. First thing first. Gia this is Lulu.

Lulu: Hi.

Gia: nicks Lulu.

Lulu: yup

Gia: you got so big.

Lulu: it happens.

Carly: we need you to get her emancipated.

Gia: why what's going on.

Lulu: I am having a baby.

Gia: oh, well…congratulations.

Lulu: thanks. No one knows but the people in this room and I would really like to keep it that way.

Gia: Not a problem. What ever we talk about it stays between us. Now for me to get you emancipated you need a job with a steady income and a place to live. You need to be able to prove you can support your self. You also need a reason why you don't want to live under you parent control anymore and it has to be a real reason.

Carly: She lives with me and my kids a Metro and she works for me as my assistant.

Lulu: I do?

Carly: yes, you do.

Lulu: how much you paying?

Carly: you really are a Spencer…we'll talk about it later.

Lulu: I anit cheep.

Carly: what Spencer is?

Lulu: True.

Gia: You're both crazy. Okay you have those, what about the other.

Lulu: my mother is sick…well, you know…

Gia: Yea.

Lulu: And my dad just up and leaves all the time. I don't want to live with the Q's just because my dad married one.

Gia: what? Who?

Carly: Tracy.

Gia: ewww. I think I am going to be sick. You poor kid…okay check. I will start the paper work. Carly what do you need.

Carly: at the moment nothing But I will get all my files transferred to you as soon as possible.

Gia: okay I will get on it and call you when it's done.

Carly and lulu: thanks.

Carly and Lulu made it back to the Ph. The boys were playing games and Let was watch them and reading.

Let: Sonny called. He wants to know why you moved without telling him. You mom called and told me to remind you to be good. And the boys have been great.

Carly: thanks let. You can go.

Let: see you guy tomorrow.

Michael: Mom what for dinner.

Carly: I don't know what ever Lulu lets you order, But I worn you no sweets. I have to go to dinner to see a friend.

Morgan: Jax?

Michael: No, remember the coward ran away and hurt mom.

Carly: Michael! He isn't a coward. Look I am sorry you were hurt when he left…

Morgan: Mama hurt too?

Carly: yea, I was. But I am okay because I have you and your brother. Everything is fine. And Lulu is going to watch and feed you. And you are going to be good right.

Michael and Morgan: Yes, mom.

Carly: good because I have to go. Lulu?

Lulu: don't even worry I have it all under control.

Carly: alright. I have to go. I don't know how long I will be just make sure they are in bed by 9. thanks lu

Lulu: so leave already.

Carly: okay. Be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**5pm Metro**

Carly walks and sees him right away.

Carly: Hey Frankie

Frankie: Mrs. C

Carly: Call me Carly.

Frankie: okay Mrs. C … I mean Carly.

Carly: that's more like it. Frankie you're the only one I trust…

Frankie: You mean Johnny and Max said no.

Carly: No…they hung up on me. That's beside the point. Look all I need is the use of Sonny's Plain on Friday with him knowing about it.

Frankie: That's…That's all you need? The Plain?

Carly: Yea, see you can't get in trouble.

Frankie: Why don't you just ask Jason…

Carly: NO! He …he can't know. Look I have this thing I have to do and I just really need to do it on my own…so will you help me?

Frankie: Sure. I just think…

Voice: Carly.

Carly turned around to look at the man who had but a mouth ago ran out on her. He looked the same…better. She wanted to scream, yell at him for hurting her. She wanted to cry. Carly stood up and looked him in his Blue eyes.

Carly: Jax.

Frankie: Mrs. C?

Carly: We're done. Friday…don't forget.

Frankie: Got it Mrs. C.

Carly: I have to go somewhere. I will make sure you get updated on the hotel tomorrow and…

Jax: Carly, stop.

Carly: I…

Jax: I missed you.

Carly: Well, you shouldn't have left…

Jax: I had to go. You know that.

Carly: No I don't…I didn't.

Jax: I herd you …that Nick lets you him. How is he?

Carly: Is that why you came back? Because I can see John now? So everything is alright and now your back? Just like that?

Jax: No, I just…

Carly: I really have to go. I can't…I just can't.

Jax: Carly. Carly!

Carly walked out of the metro court. She couldn't breath. He was back. Just out of no where. There he was. What did he think? That she would just fall into his arms and they would be okay. He hadn't called; all she got was that dumb post card. He couldn't do this…He couldn't. Carly kept walking and walking right into Jakes. Carly looked around the room and was surprised to find Sonny setting at the bar. Carly walked over to him.

Carly: What are you doing?

Sonny: What…What are you doing here?

Carly: Bad day. You?

Sonny: Same. Don't worry I have been drinking I just …I don't know.

Carly: Did you take them today?

Sonny: You don't have to worry about me you know. I took them and I will keep on taking them. For my kids, they need me to take him.

Carly: yea, they do. You need it to.

Sonny: hmm, How are the boys.

Carly: Good, they are at the PH with Lulu.

Sonny: Why didn't you tell me you were moving?

Carly: It was a last minute thing. The PH is just better right now. Lulu moved in with me and I will be closer to my business…its just better.

Sonny: To close to where John Died.

Carly: My dad has nothing to do with it Sonny.

Sonny: You never talk about him.

Carly; He is gone. There isn't anything to say.

Sonny: He loved you.

Carly: I know. I…He died saving me and…I know he loved me. But …You know what you need to get home. So what do you say I take you?

Sonny: Its okay. I am leaving but Johnny will take me home. You know Jason is keeping the business, right?

Carly: Yea, you okay with that?

Sonny: I have to be. You sure you're okay?

Carly: Yea, just a lot on my plate. That's all. Go home, Sonny.

Sonny: okay, be safe.

Carly: Always.

Carly watch as Sonny walked out of the bar and than she order some rum. Music in the back around played on and on as Carly drank. She wasn't even sure what was playing or how many shots she had taken. But when she looked up and seen Brenda Barrette she new she had had enough. But as she past her odious drunk illusion it spoke.

Brenda: Carly?

Carly: Oh, god I am drunk.

Brenda: yea, I think you are. But I am still really here.

Carly: Could this day get any worst?

Brenda: oh, thanks! Do you need help?

Carly: why are you here?

Brenda: well, I herd Sonny was sick and I came back with Jax…

She kept speaking but Carly couldn't hear her anymore. Carly turned at ran out of jakes. The out side air hit her like a slap in the face. She couldn't breathe and than on top of everything else she got sick. Right there. Right out side of Jakes. After she had emptied her stomach Carly looked around. She had to get out of hear…she had to…and if it couldn't have gotten worse it started raining. But she didn't feel it. She just kept walking. Her mind was spinning. Sonny, Lulu, Jax, Brenda, Business….Friday…she couldn't….she couldn't…Her walking turned to running. And she ran. She ran right to Jason. She was soaking wet, cold, crying, she could blearily breathe when she ran right in his apartment. Jason stood up from the couch.

Carly: I can't Jason. I thought I …I couldn't but I can't….

Robin: Jason, do you having anything but…OH, Carly?

Carly: Robin. Hahah never mind…I shouldn't have…

Carly tried to turn and run out the door but his arm closed around her.

Jason: wait…whoa Carly?

When he pulled her back to him her legs gave out. Damn it, she didn't need Robin seeing her like this.

Carly: I am fine.

Jason: No, your not. You can't even walk. Are…are you drunk.

Carly: Most of it came back up…

Jason: You're freezing…Carly?

Carly: I …I am fine…I will be fine. Just let go….please.

The last part came out as a whisper as she started to cry.

Robin: I …I should go. Well talk later.

Jason: Yea.

Robin walked out with Jason still holding Carly on the floor…crying.

Jason: Carly…what happened.

Carly: I just need it to stop Jase. Just …Stop for a moment.

Jason: what? What needs to stop.

Carly: Time.

Jason: what happened?

Carly: everything….everything happ….

Carly didn't even get the words out as she past out in Jason's arms.


End file.
